Digimon 02 - The Road Not Taken (continuation)
by Two-Tone Dearly
Summary: (a continuation of Robster80's fanfic) After a series of events Kari finds herself in a crossroads after her crush on Davis causes a split in the Digidestned. Can she regain the friendship she lost and her bond with her partner? Or has her crush destroyed the heart of the one she truly loves?


Hey all, this is a continuation of Robster80's fanfic Digimon 02: The Road Not Taken. I hope this is okay with Robster80 since I enjoyed his fics even though they remained unfinished. I hope I can live up to his expectations. Anyhow without further interruptions lets begin. Also this is an AU of the events of Digimon 02 as it was described by Robster80.

Disclaimer: Digimon is (c) Toei Animation and Saban.

Previously: After the fight between TK and Davis, a frustrated Davis was finally called out about his crush on Kari by Yolei, an irate Davis rebuked her saying it's love when it wasn't. Meanwhile Kari went to chat with Sora about her confused feelings. A shocked Kari realized her feelings weren't for Davis but for TK. At school Kari finally confronted Davis in detention, Davis now shocked that Kari wants to end their relationship refuses to end it and boldly states that Tai and the others are trying to force Kari to pair with TK and promised her they would beat them all. Kari now enraged slaps Davis and tells him to his face she picked the wrong guy and ran off in tears toward the Takaishi apartment not even noticing Tai. But on her way she receives an email as the new foe Arukenimon has started an attack on Primary Village...

"Oh no not now.." Kari said to herself seeing the email, she knew TK would most likely go to Digiworld to confront this new foe and he wouldn't go alone. "Maybe if I went too I can help him." Kari turned around and raced back toward the school, she knew the computer lab would be her best bet as she expected Cody and Yolei to be there, she hoped they would understand the situation at hand.

Meanwhile at the Takaishi apartment, TK and Ken were preparing to go into Digiworld. "I just realized that Davis might be there too if he got the same email we did." TK said to Ken as he showed concern about Davis showing up to pick a fight with TK.

"Let's not forget Yolei and Cody too, even though you told me Cody wants to join us. More the merrier if you asked me." Ken said as he got his D-3 ready.

"Yeah... and someone else too." TK added in.

"We better not mention her name. Personally I'll toss my cookies if I see her lip locking that jerk Davis." Gatomon added in.

"Well lets not waste time then." TK told the feline as he turned to Ken. "Lets go." he told Ken whom nodded.

"Digiport open!" Ken shouted as the computer screen lit up as TK, Ken, Patamon, Gatomon, and Wormmon all vanished into the Digital World. They soon arrived outside Primary Village as they could hear the sounds of battle.

"Looks like we got here in time." Ken said to TK whom nods as they took their D-3s out.

"Digi-armor energize!" TK shouted as the Digiegg of Hope appears as a yellow beam connected to Patamon as he glowed. "Patamon armor digivolve to!... Pegasusmon. Flying Hope!" TK quickly climbed onto Pegasusmon's back with Gatomon in his arms. Pegasusmon flew off toward Primary Village. Meanwhile Ken pointed his D-3 at Wormmon as it glowed. A white light shot from the D-3 into Wormmon as he glowed as well.

"Wormmon digivolve to!... Stingmon!" Ken quickly climbed onto Stingmon's back as the insect digimon flew into battle beside Pegasusmon. the two of them caught site of a large golem like Digimon smashing cradles and sending baby digimon flying. They also saw Digmon and Halsemon trying to fight the golem like Digimon but to no avail as he kept shrugging off their attacks.

"Looks like we got here in time!" Ken shouted to TK whom nods.

"Huh? Cody is that TK and Ken?" Yolei asked as she saw Pegasusmon and Stingmon enter the scene.

"It is! and just in time too." Cody added in. Meanwhile Kari had stayed back and watched from a distance while helping Elecmon out. She turned to see Pegasusmon and Stingmon arrive, a smile was on her face when she saw TK and Gatomon. Though she wondered if they would be willing to forgive her, probably not now but maybe? Kari had to know as she continued to watch on. Meanwhile Pegasusmon landed allowing TK and Gatomon to climb off his back while Stingmon did the same for Ken as he climbed off the insect Digimon's back.

"Guys, we got here as soon as we saw that email. Whomever sent that Digimon is the foe we should be after." TK said to Cody and Yolei as they nodded.

"What's she doing here?" Gatomon said as her eyes narrowed as she saw Kari. TK turned to see Kari as he stared at her.

"Easy Gatomon, Davis isn't here with her." Yolei told the feline Digimon hoping to calm her down.

"He's not?" TK asked. This was peculiar. Usually Davis would be clinging to Kari like an unwanted parasite. TK was now curious about Davis not being here and also relieved that he wasn't or else he would hear Davis making accusations of TK and Ken being the ones behind Golemon's attack on Primary. Meanwhile the battle raged on as Stingmon and Pegasusmon joined the fight.

"Stingmon watch those craters on his backside." Pegasusmon told Stingmon.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Stingmon flew up as his arm blades extended with a glow on each blade. "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted as he flew toward Golemon as he tried to strike the rock digimon with his blades. But what he didn't expect was for Golemon to turn around as his back craters faced the incoming Stingmon.

"Sulfur Plume!" Out of the craters on Golemon's back shot out super hot gas toward Stingmon as the gas engulfed the insectoid Digimon. Stingmon gasped for air as he suddenly crashed to the ground.

"Hey! Didn't think he'd do that." Stingmon coughed.

"Stingmon are you okay?" Ken asked as he went to his partner's side.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to catch my breath." Stingmon replied. Meanwhile Golemon's attention turned toward Pegasusmon as the pegasus digimon flew in the air as his wings spread out as a field of stars suddenly formed on the inside of his wings.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon suddenly launched the stars from under his wings toward Golemon, the large rock digimon tried to block the stars as they hit his rock hide. Golemon growled as he swung his rock like fists at Pegasusmon trying to swat him out of the air. Meanwhile Gatomon watched the fight with a feeling of helplessness, she wanted to help Pegasusmon but she knew she couldn't. Not without Kari or the Digiegg of light. Kari too noticed Gatomon watching the fight as she looked at her D-3.

"I know you still hate me for what I did, I hope we can try to find a way to patch things up." Kari looked at Gatomon again before pointing her D-3 at her old partner. "I hope you don't mind me doing this Gatomon, but Pegasusmon needs you right now." Kari said as her Digivice started to glow. "Digiarmor energize!" she cried out as the digiegg of light appeared from her D-Terminal as it sent out a bright pink beam that connected to Gatomon causing her to glow.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to!... Nefertimon, the angel of light!" Nefertimon suddenly looked at herself realizing she had just digivolved. "Huh?" She then noticed Kari. "I'll talk to her later, right now I need to help Pegasusmon." Nefertimon took to the sky joining Pegasusmon in the air.

"Nefertimon? How?" Pegasusmon asked as he was surprised to see her.

"I think Kari had something to do with it." Nefertimon replied as she and Pegasusmon flew in formation as they went after Golemon together.

"Then let's handle this guy." Pegasusmon said to Nefertimon as both his front hooves and Nefertimon's claws glowed together as the flew around Golemon. "Golden Noose!" The two suddenly generated a golden rope between them as they used it to bind Golemon's arms trapping the rampaging digimon. Stingmon seeing Golemon being held back takes to the sky. "Stingmon hurry! Before he can escape!" Pegasusmon shouts as Stingmon nods.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon flies toward Golemon as he drives his glowing blades into Golemon's head as the digimon roars in pain as chunks of rock crumble from Golemon's head. "Huh? Ken look!" Stingmon pointed at the broken pieces of Golemon's face.

"It can't be!" Ken stared in shock.

"No way is that...?" Cody began to speak as he saw it too.

"He's a Control Spire!" TK shouted.

"But how TK? I thought the spires were inanimate?" Kari asked TK as she too stared in shock and awe.

"Whomever sent Golemon here must have been the one who animated it from a spire." TK responded to Kari. Meanwhile Golemon struggled still bound by the Golden Noose struggles to break free. Digmon and Halsemon charged in next to attack.

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!" Both Halsemon and Digmon launched their attacks at the exposed metal, each hit causing Golemon to roar in pain as it's rock hide shatters revealing the control spire metal underneath before it disintegrates away.

"That should do it." Nefertimon watched Golemon disintegrate away as the Golden Noose vanished. She and Pegasusmon landed on the ground as they along with Stingmon, Halsemon, and Digmon all dedigivolved.

"We better make sure Elecmon is okay." TK said to the rest of the team before Elecmon appeared.

"Don't worry about me TK, I'm okay and so are the babies. But how did a control spire turn into a Digimon? It defies logic." Elecmon wondered as he rushed up to the Digidestined.

"TK you don't think this new foe of ours is behind this?" Ken asked TK as he nodded his head.

"You might be right about this one Ken." TK responded before his focus shifted to Kari. "Kari, I do have something to say to you." TK said to Kari before she approached TK.

"Yolei you don't think TK's still mad at Kari do you?" Cody asked Yolei as she shrugged.

"TK, I do have a lot to say." Kari lowered her head. Ken, Yolei, Cody, and the digimon all watched with interest.

"I know you helped Gatomon out during the fight, thanks for the help." TK said to Kari. He noticed Kari was still looking down. "Kari? You okay?" TK asked.

"TK.. all this time, all I ever did to hurt you and Gatomon... All I ever said was due to a stupid crush I had on Davis." Kari looked up as tears were in her eyes.

"Wait, you called me a crybaby and shunned Gatomon all over a crush?" TK said surprised as he noticed the tears in Kari's eyes. In all honesty TK felt he should be mad at Kari but he felt he couldn't be mad at her. He felt conflicted with his own feelings as he looked at Kari again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry TK! I'm so sorry!" Kari hugged onto TK as she sobbed loudly. TK was unsure what to do, he wanted to comfort Kari but what if Davis showed up looking for a fight? It was something that held him back from comforting Kari.

"Kari..." TK began to say when Ken got TK's attention.

"TK we better take this out of Digiworld, I just saw the signal from Davis's D-3, he's coming over to our location. We better leave before that hothead picks a fight with us." Ken warned TK as he nods as the group heads to the digiport as they headed back to the real world. The group soon arrives in TK's room as the digiport closed behind them.

"Thanks for the warning Ken." TK said to Ken as he looked at Kari as he watched her wipe the tears from her eyes. "Kari we do need to talk." TK said as Kari nods.

"Yeah, I got so much I want to tell you TK." Kari replied.

"I think we should let them be." Ken told Cody and Yolei as they nodded.

"I hope they can rebuild the friendship they had." Cody added on.

"Same here, can't believe that idiot Davis mistook his crush on Kari as true love." Yolei shook her head.

"We both did actually." Kari said to Yolei. "And I regret that decision too since it blinded me and cost me my closest friendship with TK and my bond with my partner Gatomon." Kari added on as she felt like a weight was off her shoulders.

"I was hoping you'd come around Kari, I wasn't too happy about your crush on Davis and the fact he tried to force me to be Veemon's girlfriend." Gatomon told Kari as she sighed again.

"I'm sorry I let him put you through that Gatomon." Kari said to her partner.

"Kari, I want us to rebuild our bond too. I mean the way you..." Gatomon began to speak before Kari stopped her.

"Believe me, I want that now more than ever too Gatomon." Kari said to her partner.

"I think we better go now. We'll be back soon after school." Ken told TK as he nods his head as he watched Ken, Yolei, and Cody all leave with their partners. Soon TK and Kari were alone in TK's room.

"Should I call Tai and let him know you're here Kari?" TK asked Kari.

"Yeah, I pretty much worried him when I took off." Kari replied to TK. TK nods and goes to get his phone as he dialed a number in.

At the Kamiya residence the phone rang as Tai answered the phone. "Hello?" Tai said into the reciever.

"Tai, it's me TK." TK replied into the receiver.

"Thank goodness, you don't even know how many times Davis called here looking for Kari, or as he put it "his girl"." Tai said with a growl.

"Well he would have had a heart attack if he were in Digiworld." TK replied, Tai raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean TK?" Tai asked, if he could see the smile on TK's face on the other end of the call he would have guessed right away what TK was talking about.

"Well, first off you saw that email right? The one about Primary under attack from our mystery foe." TK asked Tai.

"Yeah, I take it you and Ken took care of business right?" Tai asked TK.

"Yup, with help from Cody and Yolei." TK replied.

"Wait, Cody and Yolei sided with you and Ken?" Tai asked in a bit of surprise and shock.

"Yup, and that's not all. If your wondering about Kari she was there too and it looks like she's gonna join me and Ken. Gatomon will be happy to have here." TK said to Tai. He held back a laugh as he could hear Tai yelling "YES!" over the phone.

"Sounds like Taichi is happy." Kari had her attention on TK whom was on the phone when she heard Tai's yell over the phone.

"Yup, he's happy." TK replied to Kari before returning to Tai whom was on the phone.

"I never thought she'd see the light. Wonder what convinced her she was wrong about Davis?" Tai asked.

"I'm not sure." TK responded before Kari approached him.

"Can I speak to Tai?" Kari asked TK, TK nodded as he handed the phone to Kari.

"TK you still there?" Tai asked

"Actually Taichi it's me." Kari responded.

"Hey Kari want me to go pick you up?" Tai asked Kari.

"Sure Taichi, by the way I couldn't help but overhear what you and TK were saying, I'll explain more later on. Right now I can use some rest." Kari said to Tai on the phone.

"Okay I'll be over to get you soon." Tai said to Kari as they soon hung up. Kari handed TK the phone as she sat on the bed.

"Tai coming to pick you up?" TK asked Kari as she nods.

"I'm worried though TK, what if Davis tries to take me by force?" Kari asked TK.

"He won't, he'll have to go through me first." TK replied to Kari. "And you also got Tai, Matt, Sora, Ken, Yolei, and Cody to back you up as well." TK said to Kari.

"Thanks TK, I really do hope we rebuild what we lost due to my dumb crush. I'm sorry I accused you of spying on me and when I..." Kari began to apologize before TK stopped her. "TK?" Kari looked at TK.

"Don't worry Kari." TK responded to Kari.

"I won't TK." Kari looked at TK again as she sighed. "I did see you tossing that box out that night after our fight in Digiworld. I feel like a fool for giving Davis all he needed to bully you." She sighed.

"Wait, you saw me?" TK asked Kari as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I feel terrible since I spied on you and accused you of doing the same." Kari said to TK. Deep down she felt like a hypocrite for accusing TK of spying on her and Davis when she spied on TK tossing out the box with her old scarf in it.

"Then I'm taking it you took the box from the dumpster right?" TK asked Kari as she nods.

"Yeah, it took me days to finally open it. I guess it took me seeing how obsessed Davis was becoming over me, that and I saw what it was you packed in. Everything that reminded you of me." Kari said feeling her chest get heavy.

"Yeah, I wanted you to be happy Kari. That's why I never challenged Davis or anything. That's why I got rid of everything in that box." TK said as he looked at Kari again. "never thought you'd come and retrieve them." he said.

"Yeah, what really got me was seeing my old scarf with your blood on it. You never washed it or anything. That's how I knew you still cared for me. Sora helped me realize my real feelings." Kari said to TK as she had tears in her eyes.

"I kinda had a feeling Sora would get involved." TK said to Kari.

"Actually TK I went to see her, I had to know where my feelings lay at and she helped me realize all I had for Davis was a crush and not true love. She explained that true love can't be described at all and when she asked me what I liked about you I couldn't even explain it, she explained to me that she felt the same about my brother Tai, that she felt true love for him." Kari told TK as she described her talk with Sora. TK nodded as he understood what Kari was telling him.

"I just hope Sora isn't mad at me for wanting out of the promise she had me give when you got sick in Machinedramon's city." TK said to Kari.

"I don't think she'd be mad, especially if she saw us together talking again and not at each others throats." Kari responded to TK.

"I guess your right Kari." TK said before he heard footsteps coming toward his room, he turned to see Tai standing in the doorway. "Hey Tai." Tk greeted Tai.

"Man this is a sight I missed seeing." Tai said as he entered TK's room. "Ready to go Kari?" Tai asked Kari as she nods.

"TK um you think it's alright if Gatomon comes with me? We got a lot of catching up to do." Kari asked TK.

"Well sure, she is your partner and after all she could probably turn Davis into a scratching post if he tries anything on you." TK answered Kari.

"Got that right TK." Gatomon hopped off the bed and got ready to go with Kari back to the Kamiya residence. TK watched as Tai and Kari left his home with Gatomon. He looked at Patamon as he returned to his room. He sat on his bed as he relaxed. "I should send Sora an email. Sounds like her talk with Kari hit home." TK said to Patamon as he grabbed his D-terminal and began to type an email to Sora. After a few minutes he sent the email as he relaxed again.

"TK, I'm just glad Kari's back to her old self again. I know Gatomon missed her a lot when she was here. Think she and Kari will get back on the same page?" Patamon asked TK.

"I'm sure they will get back on the same page, hopefully me and Kari can do the same." TK said to Patamon as he yawned. "I better get some rest soon, got a lot to do besides my classes with Sora's dad." TK told Patamon.

Well this was the first chapter in my continuation of Robster80's fanfic "Digimon 02 - The Road Not Taken". I hope I can live up to expectations with this story. And next time things are going to get a whole lot interesting as Kari will try to rebuild her bond with Gatomon and her friendship with TK. And what diabolical plan does Arukenimon have up her sleeves next time? wait until chapter 2 to find out


End file.
